


Has anybody ever told you?

by sevtacular



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Mashed Potato Ficathon, F/F, Gen, Injury, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevtacular/pseuds/sevtacular
Summary: A follow on to Squishmitten's It Tolls For Thee: Redux. Jason arrives on the ward and wants to talk to Robbie.





	Has anybody ever told you?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Tolls For Thee:Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555445) by [Squishmitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishmitten/pseuds/Squishmitten). 



> A short, silly thing inspired by Squishmitten's entry for the Mashed Potato Ficathon.

Jason had just enjoyed a satisfactory lunch (egg and cheese sandwiches, salt and vinegar crisps and a golden delicious apple) in the peace garden. He was in bright spirits when he entered AAU. His spirits were made even brighter by the fact that he recognised somebody in one of the bays.  
“Robbie!” He grinned brightly and made his way over to his Auntie Serena’s ex. Robbie hadn’t been much good for his aunt in comparison to Bernie, but he did know a lot more about football than she did. Robbie looked up at Jason from where he was lying on his side, the oxygen mask nearby.  
“Hullo Jason,” he rasped out. Jason wondered if he was in a lot of pain. He hoped not. Hospitals had lots of pain relief medication available to them in the pharmacy department.  
“Are you in a lot of pain Robbie? I can ask for Auntie Serena to come and get you some more pain relief if you like,” Jason offered helpfully.  
“No! That won’t be necessary. Serena doesn’t need to come anywhere near here! She doesn’t even need to know I am here!” Robbie’s face had turned bright red beneath his stubble. Jason thought he looked a bit like the rooster potatoes Auntie Bernie had accidentally bought the other week.  
“Are you sure? If you don’t then I won’t, as patient confidentiality is important. Has anybody ever told you that you look like a rooster potato?” Robbie stared at Jason, who was confused as to why the man wasn’t responding.  
“Robbie, I asked you a question which was not rhetorical. Therefore, it is only polite that you should answer it. Has anybody every told you that you look like a rooster potato?” Jason looked down at him intently.  
“Oh, piss off Jason!” Robbie pulled his blanket over his face and Jason stood looking at him, shell-shocked.   
“Swearing at me violates the hospital’s no-tolerance policy regarding abuse of staff,” Jason addressed the blankets. “Therefore, I hope you are ready to receive a visit from one of my line managers because this is unacceptable behaviour. I never liked going to football matches with you anyway. Bernie’s much better for Auntie Serena than you ever were.” Narrowing his eyes slightly, Jason stalked off in the direction of the office, hoping to brighten his mood once more.

In the office, Auntie Serena and Auntie Bernie were sat giggling together. When he entered, they both looked at him and immediately Auntie Serena stood up and rubbed his shoulder.  
“What’s happened, Jason?”  
“Robbie told me to piss off because I asked him if he knew he looked like a rooster potato.” Bernie snorted at that.  
“I was just telling your aunt that I thought he looked like one of those too Jason. Great minds think alike, eh?” She paused. “Him telling you to piss off is unacceptable though Jason, even if he has got a bottle up his arse.”  
“Is that an idiom? Mr Hanssen never taught me that one.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get to post for the Ficathon in time but enjoy this short thing a little late instead!


End file.
